User talk:QueenBuffy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Saved By The Bell Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Max page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) ----- If you'd be willing to make me Admin- I will be more than happy to continue editing here :) Buffymybasset EEEEEp Shoot, I broke it! Should be working okay now.. Not sure why that didn't work. I'll try changing the name again later :( Babyjabba 18:34, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Word Mark Hmm... If you upload the word mark, I can put it up for you :( That'll work for now, until the TB stuff is resolved... :Tweaked the colors, whatcha think? ::Anytime :P I'll come play later, prolly tomorrow night! Babyjabba 19:02, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Moved Yay! I got it to work! Hopefully that will get SbtB Wiki better search rankings! Babyjabba 21:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moved? I take it that's a good thing? haha Buffy haha, yeah, I just moved the main page so its called "Saved by the Bell Wiki" instead of "Main Page." Gets a higher search ranking on google :P And guess what, you're a Saved by the Bell Admin(at least you should be)! If you still cant do theme designer, lemme know :) Woot! Babyjabba 00:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Google Search Ranking Looks like you already did the first step for Mayberry, which is move the Main Page to a page called Mayberry Wiki. http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page VS http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki New wikis are automatically done that way but old ones like Saved by the Bell and 90210 had to be manually moved. You might actually want to move it to The Andy Griffith Show Wiki, because more people will be searching for it... The second thing is you want to make sure you have a bunch of links between your pages. Third is you want to get other websites to link to you, like IMDB or other fansites. All those links help increase your search ranking. The other thing you should do is submit your url to google if you haven't already... This is a really good guide to how to get a higher search ranking with all the links you'll need :P http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice:Raising_your_wiki%27s_Google_ranking Hope that helps, Babyjabba 18:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :I didn't mean move the whole site, just the Main Page so instead of the URL being http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/Mayberry_Wiki you could change it to http://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/The Andy Griffith Show Wiki :Plus it will leave a redirect behind. Just food for thought :P :::Click the edit this page button at the top and choose "rename." Then name it Andy Griffith Show Wiki blah blah ;) and save. Then, go to MediaWiki:Mainpage, edit that page, and put in the name of your wiki there. Make sure you do the second step or the page you move it to wont be a mainpage so everything will get squished. And I'd double check with the other admins so nobody freaks out :P ::::It looks like its working now. How about for you? If it is you'll want to submit it to google: ::::"Add your URL to Google" is the page you need. You may want to bookmark that, cause you'll be using it again. You can find it from Google's home page by clicking on "About Google", then "Submit your content to Google", and then "Add your URL". All you do is cut and paste the URL for your wiki's main page, type in the word that it wants you to type, and hit the "Add URL" button. (Don't worry about the "Comments" line; you don't need to type anything there.) Now your URL is added to their list of websites to look at. It usually only takes a couple of days for a page to be listed. :Prolly wont change on Wikia until tomorrow...caching takes forever! Happy Mardi Gras! That's exciting! And I like that idea, because updating the news every week is annoying and there usually isn't much :P I'll just move the news feed that's on the right into the center :) Babyjabba 17:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Weed Wiki Haha! Found one :P http://cannabis.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page But its kinda lame. you could always take over weed.wikia.com or http://marijuana.wikia.com/wiki/Marijuana_Wiki And make it awesome. Babyjabba 03:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! your from Game of Thrones! I was wondering if it was cool if I added a couple templates for Character profiles & tweaked up the homepage. I actually thought this site was abandoned, so I already added a template 4 characters & quotes, Sorry. Anyways, is that cool? hey! i could really use help,im trying to put all the episode in order and put a lot of pics up,do you know if anyone has the episodes?if you do we should put them up! what do you think?Hipstergirl (talk) 03:40, November 7, 2012 (UTC) thats awesome! what should i do? Hey Queen B. It's me again. Sorry I was MIA. Anyways I know this is a weird question, but do you mind giving me admin rights for a while? I wonna give this a bit of a facelift & it'll be a lot easier if i do it that way. Also, there are a couple other save by the bell sites I want to copy their stuff over here, then have them deleted so there is only one SBtB wiki This is the other one I was working on until I realized this one existed. http://sbtb.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lorisa214 I've given it (and this one) some good templates to work from that are better for the site... --~ Lorisa! (talk) 01:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) This is the Zack page. It'll be like this but a bit more cleaner, * I wonna tweek the template too. http://sbtb.wikia.com/wiki/Zack_Morris K, cool. So you don't mind making me admin for a bit? It can taken off as easily as it's added on. I think you can yourself. Just got to my page, click 'contribution' Then right under you'll see 'User rights Management' click it then just check off admin. I didn't know I could do it either until I hassled wiki staff they were like "..Umm U know you can do it yourself?" lol! But if that doesn't work I can msg them Hey it's looking really cool now--~ Lorisa! (talk) 23:48, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Nope, it was cool. took like 2 weeks tho :( I've msged ppl who used to be on this wiki to come back and add info they might want. I''m also combining this wiki w the other SBtB wiki, so there will only be one :) (this one) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 00:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Do you have any problem if I move your status down to 'bureaucrat' since you don't really contribute, and haven't been on since February --~ Lorisa! (talk) 04:16, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I mean changed your status from 'Admin' to 'bureaucrat' since you are so busy with your other wikis and don't have as much time for this one. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 21:04, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Going from 'Admin' to 'Bureaucrat' is technically a demotion. I just didn't want to surprise you with it, because that's rude. Again, only because you are busy with your other wikis. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 21:12, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Reign Hey I know ur busy w GoT back (OH man that last episode!!) but just so you know Reign isn't up on the affiliation page w GoT's yet. --~ Lorisa! (talk) 12:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Could you take a look at the page for Mr.Belding on the Saved by The Bell wiki because I think it's all vandalismItstheurgetofall (talk) 00:09, September 29, 2014 (UTC) ** Hey, just a reminder to put [[w:c:reign| Reign]] on the GOT wiki affiliations page